Let It Snow
by AmarettoLove
Summary: Cody Runnels family is completely broken,his father hates his brother for what he is but Cody is the same. Will his rival Randy Orton, who is broken on the inside, be able to help heal Cody. M/M slash


Chapter 1

The Christmas season had always been full of dread for Cody. His family had an inability to get along for any longer than a moment when they were together. It seemed as though all his they knew how to do was quarrel and throw blame instead of trying to work things out together. Their gatherings would start with laughter, funny childhood stories, and gifts; everyone happy and filled with Holiday cheer. Then, within a blink of the eye, a joke would go too far or a malevolent comment would be dropped and it would start WWIII.

The constant fights were commonly between his older brother Dustin and his father. Mostly the fights surrounded Dustin's sexual orientation, including his father throwing degrading slurs such as _faggot_ and _cock sucker_ at Dustin, in who didn't seem affected at all. However, unbeknownst to his family Cody, being the fragile age of sixteen, was highly affected by not only the arguments but by his father's take on the homosexual lifestyle.

Cody knew he was different in some way. While his friends were drooling over Pamela Anderson's breast he would sit back and pretend to be amused when truthfully he couldn't care less. It was difficult enough being in a contact sport such as wrestling, but the fact that he had to change along with his peers would cause an uproar in his underwear, in which took a lot of effort to hide. Cody was never ashamed of his choices, but knowing how the world treated people like him, he rather it is kept a secret than face the constant ostracizing.

The previous year when Dustin had decided to share his secret with his family Cody had been ecstatic, he no longer felt alone in his situation. He felt as though once Dustin had cleared the air it would make it easier for him to admit to his family. The thought suddenly backfired when his father was ready to tear Dustin's head clean off his shoulders upon receiving the news. The reaction was quite unexpected to say the least, from his father's readiness to throw Dustin out on his ass, to his mother and sister's crying and pleading for Dusty to reconsider. Cody was unable to do anything but try to placate his mother and sister, he found himself in the position of mediator, holding his father off with as much strength he could conjure up in such an emotionally disturbing situation. He watched his brother take one blow after the other, subconsciously directing them towards himself, which only stood to break his heart more and more.

He'd never taken his father as the prejudice type, but he proved him wrong over and over again as he seemed to isolated Dustin from the family and let their once blooming relationship fall to pieces. It was then that Cody realized that he was better off putting on a façade than letting so many of his relationships fall apart simply because of his preferences.

The Runnels family were all seated at the dinner table, not a word being uttered for the fear that someone might say something wrong and trigger a whole new fight. Cody watched his father and brother from the side of his eye. He caught every spiteful look his dad sent to Dustin who was thankfully at the opposite end. Dustin however seem oblivious, or he was just excellent at ignoring the looks being delivered, a talent Cody wished he could acquire so he wouldn't feel so damn guilty for no reason.

The night had already started with a fight initiated by Dusty. Cody sat in the living room awaiting his sister and brother's arrival from the airport, while his mother ran here and there "tweaking" as she put it. Cody realized it was anxiety rather than a simple urge to fix something that didn't need fixing, and she knew it. Cody's father had been in his office all day avoiding interaction, at this point Cody had grown used to holidays being stoic and quiet, that is, until Dustin walks in.

When the doorbell rang Cody hopped up with excitement and fear at the same time. Cody always enjoyed seeing his sister and brother, with everyone's busy schedule, they were constantly separated. Dustin wrestling and Kristen being a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader, they were all in different states and it seemed as though cell phones didn't exist for anything other than business purposes.

Cody trudged to the front door working his facial features to resemble something joyous. He was able to see the silhouettes of his brother and sister through the fancy glass on their mahogany framed front door. Cody was slightly caught off guard by a third silhouette, this person was definitely not a female that he was sure of, but he just brushed it off as one of the many boy toys Kristen would bring home.

Upon opening the door Cody was quickly embraced by his brother, not giving him a chance to welcome his siblings. As usual Dustin's hugs here breathtaking, literally, it's a good thing Cody's coach had them on a strict weight training regiment or he might not have made it. "Was sup little bro?" Dustin asked as he began to lower Cody. "Would you look at him Kristen," He pushed passed Cody to set his bags down and take a good look at him, "our baby brother is all grown up now."

"Yeah, soon I'm gonna have to buy a shot gun to keep the girls off you." After receiving his hug, Kristen picked up her many bags and walked in followed by the stranger. It was then that Cody got a good look at the man. He wasn't the usual type Kristen brought home, he was tall with a strong build, and his arms seemed to bulge from the sleeves of his skin tight shirt. From what Cody could see he was covered in tattoos from the neck down to his wrist, he was pretty sure they also covered his chest. His attractiveness did not go unnoticed by Cody, his face was chiseled, every line sharp and perfect. Similar to Cody, his hair was dark and shiny, the length however was different, his hair flowed over his shoulders and stopped on his broad chest by his collarbone. Piercing green eyes made contact with Cody's baby blues and Cody released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

As if he was waiting for his turn, he reached a muscular arm out taking Cody by surprise."Hello my name is Matthew. I'm assuming you are Kristen and Dustin's younger brother Cody?"

"Um. Yeah," Cody sputtered as he reached to take Matthews hand, "I guess I can save the introduction seeing how you already know me and all." The comment came out more sarcastic than Cody would have liked. Matthew smiled in reply anyway as if he hadn't noticed. Cody was going to attempt to apologize but he thought it would be of no use seeing as how when his family decided to show their true colors he wouldn't feel too bad when Matthew excused himself. Cody turned to see his sister and brother had left him alone with their guest, "Well come on in, I'll take your bags to the guest room." Before Matthew could turn him down, Cody grabbed his bags and made his way up the stairs, stopping half way to instruct Matthew to join his siblings in the kitchen which was straight ahead.

On his way from the guest room, Cody made his way to his father's office to inform him the others had arrived. "Yeah Bob I understand your problem, he hasn't brought home one girl yet." Dusty paused as the person on the other end of the phone spoke, "I'm not going to jump to any conclusions but I just pray Cody doesn't end up like his half-wit brother. I don't think I can handle another one of them disappointments in my life."

Cody backed away from the door; it's not as if he hadn't heard his father make it known that he doesn't appreciate Dustin's lifestyle. It was now that Dusty had given Cody the understanding that no matter how close they were he would not, could not, accept his son for what he is. The mere thought broke Cody's heart altogether and he rushed to his room, jumped in his bed, and covered his head with a plush pillow. The thought of calling his best friend Ted crossed his mind but he decided against it since that was the one and only subject he had never discussed with Ted.

Two hours later Cody woke to the calling of his name and a knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in!" He didn't really feel like talking to anyone at this point in time, but it would be rude to verbalize that. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his sister stepped in stopping mid-way with a look of pure and utter shock set on her face, accompanied with the dropped jaw.

"Wow," she stated as he observed his room, Cody had a feeling he knew what was next; "you cleaned your room! I have officially seen it all. I thought I would see the day dad decides to join weight watchers before you cleaned this dungeon."

"Thanks Kris, it makes me feel so good to know you have faith in my abilities to clean." Cody sat up straight in his bed, swinging his legs over the side and patting the spot next to him so Kristen could join. As she sat down Cody felt the urge to ask, "So what's up with your new boyfriend, he doesn't seem your type at all." Kristen burst into hellacious laughter as Cody sat stunned by her reaction to his question. "What's so funny?" Cody thought about his question and what would have lead to such an outburst from his sister.

"Matt isn't my boyfriend silly," Kristen scoffed, "far from it actually. I just met the guy; he came with Dust to pick me up from the airport." Cody looked at Kristen with a raised eyebrow, usually Dustin doesn't speak of his friends much less bring them with him to a family occasion. "I know what you're thinking. I could have sworn Dustin was a loner," she laughed, "at first I thought maybe he was his boyfriend, but I don't think Matthew has a gay bone in his body. I think I'll make a pass at him when no one's looking."

"Hmmm," Cody hummed in response. He wasn't quite sure what relationship Matthew had with Dustin, but he had to disagree with his sister about the gay thing. Maybe it was his ego but he noticed how Matthew looked at him when he first introduced himself. When he turned back to tell Matthew to join the others in the kitchen he realized that Matthew's eyes, those gorgeous green eyes, we on him the whole time. He wouldn't tell Kris that though, he didn't want to "jump to conclusions." Cody scoffed to himself at the comment he remembered his dad saying while on the phone.

Kristen nudged Cody with her elbow bringing him out of his reverie. "What are you trying to say?" Cody realized that Kristen had taken his scoff as directed towards her.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't take him as your type is all." Kristen nodded as though his comment made the most sense.

"Then again, he's tall, buff, and hot! What else could I ask for?" Kristen giggled as Cody rolled his eyes. "Well anyway I came up here to tell you dinner is rea—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DUSTIN AND ANSWER THE MOTHER FUCKING QUESTION? IS THIS YOUR FUCKING LOVER OR SOME SHIT!"?

"Dusty please don't start! It's Christmas Eve and all I want is to have a good family gathering this year. Please let's just put all this behi—"

"SO YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE NOW? FUCK! I GUESS FUCKING CODY AND KRISTEN MUST ALL BE AGAINST ME TOO! HUH?" Cody looked over to Kristen; her sad expression mirrored his own.

Kristen tried to speak over the loud quarreling coming from the lower level of the house, "I think its best that we go down there and try to hold dad off from killing everybody." Cody nodded and headed downstairs alongside his sister.

When they arrived downstairs everyone was seated at the table. Somehow his mother was able to stop the fighting for what Cody knew was only for a short while. "Well it took you guys long enough to get down here." Dusty looked at both Kristen and Cody with and calm demeanor but eyes full of rage.

"Just having some brother and sister bonding time." Kristen commented as she and Cody took their seats.

The dinner seemed to drag on, little to know words were spoken and dirty looks were passed to and fro. Cody found himself checking on Matthew knowing how awkward this must all be for him. To Cody's surprise each time he looked at him, Matthew seemed less and less bothered. His presence, though unwanted by Dusty, seemed to keep calmness between everyone; Cody guessed it was because his parents couldn't stand to be humiliated in front of guests, even if they were the cause themselves.

Usually his mother and father would pepper their guests with questions about their lives and their accomplishments, but it seemed Cody's mom feared that her question would only bring about snide remarks from Dusty seeing the mood he was in, so she left the subject alone.

After dinner everyone excused themselves to their rooms, Kristen, Dustin, and Matthew claiming exhausted from a long day of traveling, and Dusty retreating to his office. Cody and his mother stayed back in the kitchen and washed dishes in silence. When they were finished his mom went to her room without a single word. This didn't bother Cody at all because he knew just like his mom; he would have wanted some peace and quiet after such an eventful evening.

Cody having decided he didn't want to spend another waking moment in his home for the night, decided to go for a walk. After running up to his room to grab his phone and keys he slipped on one of his new Abercrombie hoodies and his coat and walked out of the house unannounced.

As he walked the streets of his neighborhood he couldn't help but notice that many of the houses had at the very least four cars parked outside. He thought to himself how lucky they must be to have a happy and peaceful family gathering, for the fact that he heard nothing but the occasional laughter as he passed the different houses.

Cody was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did realize that he was walking straight into someone's back until he made full contact and almost lost his footing. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO—" In the process of muttering a string of apologies Cody looked up to see why the person had stopped mid-sentence only to make eye contact with the most beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as looked the guy over, "I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy eyed Cody up and he couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious the way his eyes devoured him.

"Umm, no it's okay. I probably shouldn't have been standing on the middle of the sidewalk like that." The stranger chuckled, his throat giving off a deep rumble as he did so. Cody took this time to actually observe him and he was not disappointed, apart from his stunning eyes, this kid was flat out glorious. Though he wore layers of winter gear Cody could tell he was very muscular, his hair was shaved down low and his face and hands exposed smooth tanned skin.

It was then, during his observation period, that Cody realized he'd see this face before. This guy was one of the best wrestlers at Cody's rival school's wrestling team. He had seen him multiple times at games but he never had the chance to face him due to different weight classes. Cody looked back into his eyes and felt a spark hit him and he was sure the other guy felt it to by the way his eyes widened quickly but went back to normal at the same rate. "Uh no, no I should have been watching where I was going. But uh, I'm sorry again."

"It's whatever. I'm sorry if this might sound weird but have we met before?" He looked at Cody with determination as thought it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, met isn't the best word, I'm on the Smithson High School wrestling team." Cody watched as the named of his school seemed to click in the guy's mind.

"Oh yes, you're..."

"Cody."

"Well it's nice to meet you Cody, I'm Randy Orton. I've watched you wrestle, you're pretty good." Cody flashed Randy a goofy smile at the compliment. He worked hard on his team and it's rather cool to have a higher ranked rival compliment him.

"Thanks, umm, you're great yourself." Cody watched as Randy shot him an arrogant smirk as though he didn't need any confirmation that he was great, but Cody just ignored the action.

"So Cody what are you doing out in the cold all alone?"

"Just needed a walk is all. I would ask the same thing but I see you are with people," Cody looked behind Randy and saw a group of teens chatting and laughing, some of which he recognized, others he didn't know.

"Yeah we just—"

"Come on Randy," a blonde Cody knew as Adam Copeland called out "we decided to ditch this shit hole and go to that new sports bar. You in?" Adam looked like he already knew Randy's answer as he began to climb into the car along with the other people.

Randy looked at Cody for a moment as thought he was contemplating whether to go on or stay with him, "Sorry to cut the convo short but you know sports plus bar equals girls... grown girls. Grown girls who are into sports."

"Simple mathematics right?" Cody chuckled "I feel you."

"Simple mathematics." Randy agreed.

They stood awkwardly for a couple seconds before Cody broke the silence, "Well I guess I'll catch you later." Cody bid his goodbye and prepared to walk away when Randy stepped into his path.

"Dude let me get your number," he rubbed behind his head awkwardly; "you know so I can hook you up if need be." Randy gave Cody a slight smirk, different from his previous arrogant one, but just as sexy.

After exchanging numbers Randy joined his friends in the car, climbing into the drivers' seat. As they pulled out Randy gave Cody an obvious wink causing Cody to freeze as blood rushed to his cheeks. He watched as they drove off wondering how he should take the small gesture. Was it just a _catch you later _ wink or was he flirting. He couldn't have been flirting, not after the whole _simple mathematics_ thing right?

Randy Orton had officially left Cody in a loop. Cody started to walk again. He looked at all the lights set up outside his neighbor's houses as he plugged in his headphones. The music blasted and Cody began to think. He then thought out loud, "Maybe I'll give him a call tomorrow."


End file.
